Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride´s wedding (An animated hand-drawing cgi cartoon stop-motion version, YouTube stuff)
Here's a YouTube stopic of Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride´s wedding (An animated hand-drawing cgi cartoon stop-motion version) with inspired by Manuelita (1999 movie) with alongside The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue, Adult Timmy Brisby goes to school, after it ended with same kids they were if when they were kids and finds Jenny McBride drawing two hearts, one above the other. Timmy Brisby, to surprise her, draws an arrow through two hearts symbolizing the hearts of two of them. Jenny McBride was surprise and looks towards Timmy Brisby and was overjoyed as well. Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride embrace, happy to see each other, and Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) calls for a wedding celebration. The next scene is the marriage of Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride. In this wedding church alongside with The mice are playing violins and the singing animals are singing, all of cartoon big village, including the families of Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride (such as Helen and Troy), attend. Several of all cartoons characters appear as well, revealing to have narrated up until the present, and telling audience that the couple had a bright future together. Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride exit and get a cheer of the crowd, as they, for the first, kiss each other on the lips. Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride start traveling in a giant balloon, waving goodbye to everyone, to start their honeymoon. The characters are behind inside the church where been played by Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride are getting to be married. The following is the list of characters from Disney, Looney Tunes, Hanna-Barbera, etc. productions who are seated in the pews to happy this wedding event. The Row is Groom's Side is Timmy Brisby´s Left: Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue), Cynthia, Teresa and Martin (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue), Justin (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue), Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue), Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue), Cecil the Caterpillar, Jonathan Brisby II, Cecilia Brisby, Louie Brisby, Brutus (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue), Fievel Mousekewitz and his family, Miss Kitty, Cholena Mousekewitz, Abigail and the Furlings, Michelle Furling, Willy the Woodmouse, Nicodemus, Nellie Brie, Wylie Burp and Fievel´s kids (Fievel´s American Tails). and The Row is Bride's Side is Jenny McBride´s Right: Buster, Babs, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Elmyra Duff, Montana Max, Dizzy Devil, Shirley the Loon, Fifi La Fume, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Little Sneezer, Gogo Dodo, Furrball, Barky Marky, Sweetie Pie, Byron Bassett, Mary Melody, The Brain, Pinky, Melissa Screetch, Baloney, Bobby, Pesto, Squit, Chicken Boo, Rita, Runt, Colin, Skippy Squirrel, Slappy Squirrel, Flavio Hippo, Minerva Mink, Marita Hippo, Newt, Buttons, The Mime, Dr. Vic Frankenstein, Thaddeus Plotz, Ralph the Guard, Mindy, Yakko Warner, Dexter Douglas, Debbie Douglas, Wakko Warner, Igor, Phil, Dot Warner, Freakazoid, Douglas Douglas, Steff, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Duncan Duff, MacArthur Duff, Hello Nurse, Sergeant Cosgrove and Steven Spielberg, Winnie Pig, Wade Pig, Mr. Duck, Arnold the Pit Bull, Ludwig Von Drake, Banjo the Woodpile Possum, Mother Rabbit, Skippy, Sis, Tagalong, Duncan Potter, Toby, Big Daddy Boo, Big Boo, Sissy Boo, Little Boo, Walter Wolf, Sid the Squid, Beanie the Brain-Dead Bison, Captain Tupelo Toad, Concord Condor, Candie Chipmunk, Jiminy Cricket, Egghead Jr., Gossamer, The Godpigeon, J. Thaddeus Toad, Emily Duff, Instant Martian, Melvin the Monster, Henny Youngman, Another Instant Martian, Fowlmouth, Tyrone Turtle, Gremlin, Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig, Practical Pig, Bookworm, Phar Fignewton, Roo, Kanga, Mama Bear, Junior Bear, Papa Henry Bear, Charlton Woodchuck, Big Bad Wolf, Gopher, Rocky, Mugsy, Owl, Tom, Jerry, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Captain Caveman, Yakky Doodle, Ranger Smith, Bimbo, Doggie Daddy, Atom Ant, Ruff, Reddy, Squiddly Diddly, Felix the Cat, Yogi Bear, Secret Squirrel, Hokey Wolf, Boo-Boo Bear, Morocco Mole, Droopy, Quick Draw McGraw, Top Cat, Augie Doggie, Magilla Gorilla, Wally Gator, Muttley, Peter Potamus, Blabber, Betty Boop, Snooper, Lippy the Lion, Touche Turtle, Barney Bear, McWolf, Ricochet Rabbit, Droop-a-Long Coyote, Paw Rugg, Dick Dastardly, Baba Looey, Punkin' Puss, The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Hong-Kong Phooey, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye, Mushmouse, The Harveytoons Gang, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clara Cluck, Clarabelle Cow, Chip, Dale, Horace Horsecollar, Pete, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Christopher Robin, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Tweety, Sylvester, Mrs. Sylvester, Road Runner, Charlie Dog, K9, Pete Puma, Marvin the Martian, Pepe Le Pew, Wile E. Coyote, Foghorn Leghorn, Miss Prissy, Henery Hawk, Witch Hazel, Yosemite Sam, Sam Sheepdog, Taz, Marc Anthony, Penelope Pussycat, Speedy Gonzales, Granny, Sylvester Jr., Hippety Hopper, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Gadget Hackwrench, Garfield and Friends, The Fox and the Crow, Mr.Magoo, Underdog, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Mighty Mouse, Heckle and Jeckle, the entire cast from Disney and Non-Disney Animated Features (1937-present), Slimer, The Real Ghostbusters, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Smurfs (Les Schtroumpfs), Spirou, Gaston LaGaffe, Marsupilami, Johan and Peewit (Johan et Pirlouit), Benny Breakiron (Benoit Briesfer), Danger Mouse, Jeopardy Mouse, Penfold, Count Duckula and Don Diego, Gazpacho, Pincho, Mochilo and Kumba, Delfy and Carasapo, Superted, D´Artacan, Will Cwac Cwac, Willy Fog, Alfred J. Kwak, Pingu, Asterix, Tintin, Lucky Luke, Beetlejuice and Friends from Beetlejuice: the Animated Series, Eek the Cat and friends, The Raccoons, Blinky Bill, Nicktoons characters, Cartoon Network characters, Don Coyote and Sancho Panda, Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack, Webby Vanderquack, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show, American Dad, Bob´s Burgers, Rick and Morty and more of the cartoon and comic characters are from North America (such as USA & Canada), the cartoon and comic characters from Mexico and South America (for example: Brazil (Brasil), Chile, Argentina, Colombia and Peru) (los personajes de dibujos animados y historietas de México y Sudamérica/os desenhos animados e personagens de quadrinhos do México e da América do Sul), the rest of the cartoon and comic characters from Europe (for example: UK (United Kingdom), Ireland (Ireland), France (France), Belgium (Belgique/Belgie), Luxembourg (Lëtzebuerg), Switzerland (Suisse/Schweiz/Svizzera), Netherlands (Nederland), Sweden (Sverige), Finland (Suomi), Norway (Norge), Denmark (Danmark), Iceland (Ísland), Spain (España), Portugal (Portugal), Greece (Ελλάδα), Germany (Deutschland), Austria (Österreich) and Italy (Italia) (the cartoon and comic characters from Europe/les personnages de dessins animés et de bandes dessinées d'Europe/de strip- en stripfiguren uit Europa/tecknad film och komiska karaktärer från Europa/sarjakuva- ja sarjakuvahahmot Euroopasta/tegneserien og tegneseriefigurene fra Europa/tegneserien og tegneseriefigurerne fra Europa/teiknimyndasögurnar og teiknimyndapersónurnar frá Evrópu/los dibujos animados y personajes de historietas de Europa/os desenhos animados e personagens de quadrinhos da Europa/τους χαρακτήρες κινουμένων σχεδίων και κωμικών από την Ευρώπη/die Zeichentrick- und Comicfiguren aus Europa/i personaggi dei cartoni animati e dei fumetti dall'Europa) and the gang of the cartoon and comic characters from Australia (the cartoon and comic characters from Australia). The video is inspired this:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhqV2aB5Njg (skip video 1:15:13-1:20:27). Category:YouTube stuff Category:Facebook stuff Category:Instagram stuff Category:Twitter stuff